galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:87.5.216.96
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Babylon Hotel! ''' ''. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, you can look at our or stop by Community Central to check out our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around FANDOM. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Hey there. I have noticed that you contributed a lot to this wiki. For this, I very much thank you. I have also been thinking about adopting this wiki in order to replace the original admin who hasn't been here for years. Perhaps you have noticed that a vandal recently deleted a bunch of articles (that I now reverted) and made spam categories that need to be deleted. What are your opinions on this? My regards. Dosgamer000 (talk) 23:34, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Dosgamer000! I don't know if I am the same Fandom Users you tried to contact yesterday, but I suppose there aren't too many active at the moment. I didn't know about the vandal: some people are very bored and without anything to do, I suppose. I think you would do a great job as administer, since you know a lot about this series(I didn't know about unlockables) and ready to delete wrong informations(the Latin names, I thought firstly it was a one pages file! As well as the apollinar trivia). It was nice having someone helping me, I thought no one cared about this series anymore! Thank you for your help ... and a very special thanks for your great patience while correcting my grammatical errors! I hope you consider them Exhilarating! Hoping I'm not doing a mess with this page The not english fandom users Thank you for your reply. The person that spammed the wiki recently seemed to be the same person that deleted stuff two times before but under a different account. They even went as far as to make a duplicate wiki mocking this one and made accounts pretending to be me. Regardless, I do not wish to keep asking other admins to handle trolls and harrassers. I am glad that I have your support and dedication to this wiki. Yeah, nobody gives a crap about Galerians anymore aside from people like us. The fandom is extremely small and when it was originally founded, it was barren. Overtime, other users came and contributed stuff and that was cool. The series is small and there are only so many things the wiki can add before it runs out of available information. However, that has gladly not happened yet. I do not know absolutely everything about the games but I think I know enough to be an admin of the Galerians Wiki. Also, if you are the same person who made all those contributions, I suggest you also get an account but you don't have to. My regards. Dosgamer000 (talk) 19:07, August 30, 2017 (UTC)